Louco
by Anna-Potter-Cullen
Summary: JakeNess Como Jake descobriu que Ness não era mais uma criança? - Completa
1. Chapter 1

**Oie *-***

Zenti minha primeira fic q lindo \o/

Bem bem esta one shot eh uma previa de **Caminhos** ..q realmente será uma fic (y)

Mais q esta me dando mtas duvidas e trabalho então ainda vou demorar pra postá-la sorry ;D

O ship eh **jakeness** ...apenas pq eh perfeito *-* ~agarra jakeness

E como vcs devem desconfiar eles não são meus :/

Pq se fossem eu estaria em nova york com o rpattz de companhia haha XD

Bora pra fic /o/

* * *

**Louco**

O vento soprava alto nos meus ouvidos de lobo, a terra estava molhada sob minhas patas e o cheiro desagradável deles se tornava cada vez mais forte enquanto me aproximava da casa dos Cullen, mais um cheiro me acertava com mais força, era o _dela_ o cheiro de Ness era único e impossível de ser confundido, mais uma ronda estava acabando e eu não via a hora de poder dormir, o cansaço ficava cada vez mais pesado sobre meu corpo,

- Alguns metros. – exclamei ao voltar à forma humana. Minha Ness me esperava.

Corri o resto do espaço e saltei para as arvores próximas à janela do quarto que um dia foi de seu pai. O quarto era grande com paredes brancas e alguns pôsters e fotos gigantescas penduradas nelas. A mobília era clara quase um branco, o que na opinião de Ness e Alice era lindo, havia alguns detalhes em vários tons de vermelho, curiosamente a cor preferida dela. Meu corpo relaxou ao vê-la já deitada em sua enorme cama no canto próximo ao banheiro, ela estava enrolada em um edredom vermelho e grosso e me perguntei se mesmo com a temperatura quase tão alta como a minha ela sentiria tanto frio como os humanos estavam sentindo essa noite? Fechei a janela as minhas costas e respirei fundo deixando que o cheiro do quarto dela o seu cheiro me dominasse ele não era tão doce e enjoativo como o dos outros moradores dessa casa, ele era doce sim mais numa medida exata e tinha um toque de floral que eu simplesmente amava me fazia lembrar as florestas.

- Jake? – virei instantaneamente em direção a voz sonolenta – você demorou.

- Desculpe Ness – dei meu melhor sorriso pra ela ao alcançar sua cama e puxar o edredom me deitando por baixo dele. Ela não demorou nem um segundo pra se esticar e se pendurar em mim. Mais naquele instante eu pude sentir as roupas que ela usava em contanto com minha pele ou deveria dizer a falta delas? Onde estavam os pijamas gigantescos e folgados que ela tanto gostava? No lugar havia uma espécie de camisola de um tecido muito fino e que certamente não chegaria a tampar metade de suas coxas, pois no instante que ela levantou uma de suas pernas e a envolveu nas minhas eu senti o fino tecido subir..

Ar.

Eu definitivamente precisava de ar, o que raios estava acontecendo aqui? Ela se estreitou no meu peito afundando seu rosto no meu pescoço, isso era tão normal a não ser por ela ter levado as minhas mãos a sua cintura semi exposta pelo maldito tecido fino. Sua respiração serena batia no meu pescoço trazendo a tona uma vontade insana de sentir minhas mãos apertando sua cintura com mais força ...me afastei um pouco . O que estava acontecendo comigo? Não era como se nunca tivéssemos dormido abraçados antes? Desde que ela voltou a dormir aqui na mansão deixando Edward e Bella sozinhos na casa da floresta eu sempre lhe fazia companhia durante 2 longos anos. Então o que raios esta acontecendo essa noite? Era somente Ness minha Ness minha criança.

- Criança.

Repetia pra mim mesmo, tentando me convencer que uma menina que aparentava ter 15 anos de idade era só uma criança. O engraçado é perceber que esse pensamento nunca me incomodou como hoje ela não era mais criança me vi pensando quando ela resmungou um suspiro baixo me puxando pra ela de novo

- Isso é ridículo – me xingava mentalmente. – Não há nada demais – então porque quando ela subiu uma de suas pernas de novo pra entrelaçar nas minhas eu sem pensar a acariciei? E tremi com a maciez de sua pele? E meu ar mais uma vez faltou quando minhas mãos chegaram na lateral de sua calcinha? Tirei a mão. Eu estava ofegando?

- Jake – Sua voz extremamente relaxada não ajudou nada ainda mais tão próxima do meu ouvido – O que foi? – sua respiração continuava a bater na minha orelha seu cheiro estava me embriagando, eu estava sendo torturado!

- Hum? – foi a única coisa que eu consegui por pra fora.

- O que você tem? – ela se aninhava ainda mais a mim se remexendo fazendo seu corpo se esfregar na lateral do meu. Ela não via o que estava fazendo? Ela estava praticamente nua e abraçada a mim!! – Você esta estranho .. parece que 'ta com o corpo duro .....relaxe Jake eu quero dormir.

- Hum ..eu preciso ir. – seus olhos se abriram e eu quase me perdi neles. Jesus até os olhos dela eu.. eu ..estou louco.

- Não - ela disse simplesmente encaixando seu corpo esguio ainda mais no meu. De onde ela tirou esse corpo ela não tinha ele ontem tinha?

- Ness eu tenho que ir – e lá estava eu sem ar de novo e com o coração acelerado. Desesperado? Sim eu estava.

- Não – dessa vez ela disse com um pouco de raiva puxando meus braços pra sua cintura enquanto subia os dela pro meu pescoço. Deus! Ela era tão macia! Eu podia sentir sua pele e não resistindo passei uma de minhas mãos em sua coxa de novo com um sentimento que eu só pude identificar como possessividade . Ela deu um longo e pesado suspiro junto a minha orelha Eu parei, definitivamente me afastando dela, me encaminhando pra janela o mais rápido que pude, saltando dela, me transformando antes da queda e correndo como um louco porque afinal eu estava louco! Eu tinha ..tinha me deixado levar por Ness? Sim eu estava totalmente louco.

Na manhã seguinte ao chegar na casa dos Cullen eu pude sentir os olhos de Edward furiosamente cravados em mim.

- Jacob – ele disse de uma forma estranhamente serena enquanto adentrava a floresta. Quando consegui alcançá-lo não muito longe dali ele estava encostado numa arvore me olhando furiosamente de novo – De hoje em diante aquela janela fica trancada entendeu?

- Entendi – resmunguei me virando pra voltar pra casa.

- E você tem razão – parei no meio da floresta ao mesmo tempo em que ele passava por mim - ela não é mais uma criança. – Droga com certeza ele viu de alguma forma ..ele sabia .. que não seria mais a mesma coisa não depois daquelas sensações de ontem, sensações que durante o restante da noite eu tentei negar que ela, que Ness havia causado em mim, sensações como a de sua pele macia sob minhas mãos me fazendo tremer, a de sua voz baixa em meu ouvido me arrepiando ou a de seu cheiro que se impregnou no meu pescoço ..

- Não ela não é mais uma criança. – assumi pra mim mesmo recebendo um alto rosnado em troca – Maldito sanguessuga!

* * *

**N/A :** er Jake vem apertar a minha cintura eu tb não sou mais uma criança u.u''

Bom pessoar eh isso \o/

Qem gostou comenta qem odiou comenta tb pq ai eu desito disso aqi ;_;

XD

**PS **ta sem betagem ok :roll:

Perdoem meus milhares de erros .. dispos a hanny beta e eu reposto ela .. /o/

Fic dedicada a minha sis chateeenha **hannah weasley** que de tanto me azucrinar pra eu escrever ta aqi ó pelo menos uma shot T.T

e a j**ubs** sim a você jubs e sua jakeness perfa *-* [**meu problema** zenti leiam eh dela]

me vou õ/

**Anna-Potter-Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Oie *-*

O que raios estou fazendo aqui se isso era uma one shot ?

Nhá não resisti *O*

Necessitava mostrar o pov da ness

Twi não eh meu :/ fazer o q ^.^

* * *

**Louco - Ness – POV**

A noite estava fria, muito fria eu estava praticamente tremendo em pé próxima a janela. O que eu tinha na cabeça afinal? Isso era loucura. Me arrastei em meio a resmungos pra minha cama, meu edredom quentinho me esperava totalmente convidativo. Por que ele não chega logo? Eu estava nervosa, nunca daria certo, mais como minha tia Alice disse: "Não custa tentar". Alias é graças a Alice que estou nervosa, na verdade graças a mim mesma ela só me ajudou a colocar em prática.

Afinal, o que se pode fazer pra ser notada por quem dorme com você todas as noites? Segundo Alice? Mudar de roupa!! No momento que ela me disse isso minha reação foi bem típica, eu apenas rolei meus olhos e fiz minha melhor cara de desdém.

- Tia, não da pra incluir shopping nessa historia esqueça – foi o que eu respondi a ela. Ela também revirou os olhos pra mim.

- Como você é bobinha Nessie eu não preciso ir ao shopping, só preciso achar uma coisa no meu closet, espere um pouco. – minutos depois ela voltava com aquilo! Digo aquilo porque era extremamente pequena e fina. Ok, se ele não me notasse com apenas isso eu me mataria e não estou sendo dramática é só cansaço mesmo e impaciência também. Jake deveria parar com esse costume irritante de me ver como criança, ele deveria parar pro bem da minha sanidade. Alice já estava praticamente rancando meu pijama a força, dizendo que eu precisava me trocar logo antes que ele chegasse. Certo por que mesmo eu pedi a ajuda de Alice? Ah lembrei! Minha avó Esme ficaria muito constrangida, minha tia Rose me dedaria para meu pai só pra que Jake e eu definitivamente não "acontecêssemos" como ela dizia e minha mãe bem ela piraria então me restou Alice louca e psicótica, que me empurrava uma camisola linda mais bem safada.

- Certo Nessie a camisola será só o inicio por assim dizer, você terá que provocá-lo – ela viu o pânico n meu rosto ao terminar sua frase – provocar Nessie hmm... quando for falar fale no ouvido dele, se mexa bastante principalmente se estiver abraçada a ele.. ahh garota... se esfregue nele entendeu? – eu ainda não conseguia dizer nada, Deus eu pedi ajuda pra ser notada não pra seduzir, se bem que essa idéia me agradou, um sorriso no mínimo maldoso brotou ns meus lábios – ahh você entendeu. Se vista de uma vez e boa sorte – com essas palavras ela saiu do meu quarto saltitante e com minha promessa que se tudo desse muito certo [o sorriso maldoso voltou pro meu rosto], ela não me ajudou em nada e eu roubei aquela camisola de alguém. Aliás camisola que eu analisava agora frente ao espelho do meu banheiro, ela é curta, curta mesmo cobrindo quase nada das minhas coxas, meus ombros estavam de fora também, as alcinhas que sustentavam ela eram praticamente nada e o tecido era tão fino num lilás bem clarinho.

Me lembrava disso tudo ao mesmo tempo em que caia no sono, não sei por quanto tempo dormi mais quando acordei estava enrolada no meu edredom e ele estava lá de pé fechando a janela por onde havia entrado, não usava nada além de umas calças velhas, como sempre minha imaginação voou.

- Jake – o chamei de uma forma que demonstrasse uma sonolência ainda maior que a qual eu sentia de verdade, o show tinha que começar – você demorou.

- Desculpe Ness – disse ele com um sorriso enorme, ele sabia que eu amava aquele sorriso.

Fechei meus olhos de novo e o senti puxando o meu edredom e se deitando próximo a mim, normalmente eu esperaria ele me envolver pelos ombros com seus braços e me puxar para ele, mais era eu quem deveria agir dessa vez se quisesse que as coisas dessem certo, me estiquei pra perto e me pendurei em seu corpo quente o que me fez arrepiar, subi uma de minhas pernas a envolvendo nas dele fazendo o tecido de minha camisola subir, ele enrijeceu estranhei aquilo, seu peito começou a subir e descer cada vez mais rápido.

Demorou meio segundo pra que eu entendesse, mais logo que o fiz aproveitei a oportunidade afundando meu rosto em seu pescoço me arrepiando de novo ao sentir o seu cheiro, peguei suas mãos e as levei até a minha cintura eu estava sendo ousada demais, tive medo, medo que ele me rejeitasse. Isso aconteceu, ele se afastou de mim, mais ao contrário do normal eu não corei ou deixei que o sentimento me refreasse, eu apenas resmunguei qualquer coisa e puxei-o pra mim.

- Isso é ridículo – ele falava baixinho – não há nada de mais – não pude evitar que aquele sorriso maldoso voltasse, eu estava afetando ele? Isso era bom! Envolvi uma de minhas pernas nas dele de novo e quase pulei no lugar quando o senti massageando minha coxa, ele parecia estremecer com o toque. Deus isso realmente estava acontecendo! Eu estava saltitando por dentro, mais logo congelei, sua mão havia chegado a lateral de minha calcinha, eu prendi minha respiração. Ok ele tirou a mão agora e seu peito se movia rápido de novo, ele parecia ofegar. Eu tinha que provocar mais...

- Jake – chamei devagar e baixinho, bem próxima ao ouvido dele fazendo minha respiração bater em seu pescoço.

- Hum? – ele parecia confuso, me alegrei de novo eu não pensava que seria fácil como estava sendo.

- O que você tem? – lembrei do que Alice havia me dito e me estreitei no corpo dele me remexendo, me esfregando, eu estava indo longe demais. Resolvi falar qualquer coisa só pra me distrair do que eu estava fazendo se prestasse atenção eu começaria a perder o ar e a corar, e isso definitivamente não me ajudaria - Você esta estranho.. parece que 'ta com o corpo duro .....relaxe Jake eu quero dormir.

- Hum ..eu preciso ir. – não deu pra evitar, eu abri meus olhos instantaneamente e então o vi me encarar com tanta intensidade. Eu abaixei meu olhar.

- Não – tentei passar a maior calma possível me apertando mais a ele.

- Ness eu tenho que ir – ele repetiu ofegando de novo, eu podia ouvir o coração acelerado, uma confiança se apoderou de mim e uma certa irritação também, ele não iria fugir.

- Não – repeti, puxando de novo suas mãos pra minha cintura e subindo as minhas para seu pescoço, ele parecia hesitar e então senti sua mão descendo para minha coxa me apertando de uma forma... eu gemeria se pudesse se soubesse que ele não pararia, me permiti suspirar longa e profundamente próxima a orelha dele e como eu suspeitei tudo parou, ele se levantou e saiu do meu quarto como um raio, eu já podia ouvi-lo correndo como lobo lá fora.

Me sentei na cama, eu precisava respirar. Na manhã seguinte uma feliz Alice piscava e sorria pra mim, enquanto meu pai me encarava como se quisesse me bater? Certo, eu não estava sendo muito cuidadosa com meus pensamentos, mais era dificil não pensar em Jake e na forma que ele passou suas mãos em mim, de repente meu pai se virou pra fora e saiu pela floresta eu vi quando Jake o seguiu, meu coração disparou. Fiquei com medo, o que meu pai faria? Não resisti e os segui. Não consegui alcançá-los uma meio humana meio vampira não é tão veloz como os dois eram. Eu já estava me xingando mentalmente e pensando em retornar quando dei de cara com meu pai, ele parecia furioso ainda mais quando nós ouvimos não muito longe dali jake suspirar e depois dizer..

- Não ela não é mais uma criança. – sorri pra isso eu realmente o havia afetado, meu pai soltou um rosnado alto pra mim, que Jake deve ter pensado que foi pra ele, pois logo xingou meu pai, que fingiu não ouvir me pegando facilmente em seus braços e me passando pra suas costas, correndo de volta pra casa. Eu não me importei estava feliz demais pra reclamar, Jake havia me notado!!

* * *

**Juli-chan: **ainnn vlw menine *-* e eu continuei ;P bem agora sim da realmente pra ter dó do jake ..a ness foi mto malvada. **bruna326: **ahuahauahaua minha cama tb eh de solteiro õ/ mais a zenti se aperta oras .. u.ú ..contibuei no q deu pra continuar .. coisas novas msmo soh em caminhos ;D **Ninnie Black: **err acho q vc me convenceu .. caminhos ja tah postada neh ;D e hmm agora deu pra ver que a ness não foi tão inocente assim (6)' bigada por ler isso foi importante afinal eu estou acompanhando a sua e receber elogio de quem eu leio eh tão lesgal *-* **Annelise: **tah ai continuei o que deu pra continuar espero que tenha gostado ;D **Lola: **oinn jakeness eh i melhor ever .. \o/ tah ok beward eh mais lindo .. mais em fics jakenessss eh irresistivel *-* espero q tenha gostado .. **Cah:** ahh menine obgada .. tah ai o cap.. gostou? **Makube:** o cap 1 de caminhos ja ta postado menine vai lah /o/ tb sou loka por eles *___* e obgada por ler ;D **Belle Lune's:** eu criativa :O nha bigada espero q tenha gostado do pov da nessie *-* **Gabriela Granja:** fã? oi? não exagere ok e não me iluda ;_; caminhos ja esta postada \o/ hauahau meus erros oh Deus eles continuam ai .. õ/ mais vc qer betar *-* oinn acho q respondi sua review por email olha lá.. **Vivilua:** ahh q lindo ~aperta leitora *.* vc foi ler caminhos msmo *O* obgada flor ;* **Isa Stream:** ahh obgada por ler ;*

* * *

** N/A:** Perdoem os milhares de erros as virgula e principalmente os acentos não vão com a minha cara ;D

Entons agora é realmente fim da fic..

Se realmente gostaram da minha visão do casal leiam **Caminhos** minha outra fic [q no cado eh uma long] ela ja foi postada \o/

POR FAVOR COMENTEM

Me vou õ/

**Anna-Potter-Cullen**

.


End file.
